Mystery In the Mist and Love In the End
by CeciliaWinnifer
Summary: A hatred-filled avenger, a ghostly girl and a boy that dreams to be Hokage! This is their story along with their friends as they train to be great ninjas, but on the way are obstacles they must face and also their teenage life that's filled with love, hate, care and friendship! What will the outcome be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Mystery

**Ohayo!~ This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, I hope you guys don't mind that I made some changes to a certain character (you'll know who it is when you read it!). Anyway, ENJOY!~**

"KYA!~"

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"Can I sit next to you!?"

"No! Sasuke-kun is going to sit with me!"

"Who would want to sit next to you!? I'm the one that should sit with him!"

"No! I should be the one!"

"No! Me!"

"Get real you losers!~ Me! Let me sit next to you Sasuke-kun!~"

It was a fine morning in the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, well sort of after these lovesick girls decided to scream their heads off just to sit next to their dream guy, yeah, not so fine anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan. At the age of four, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, murdered his whole clan in cold blood, he was the only survivor. For that day one, he went through an emotional breakdown that turned him into a cold-hearted heart throb. He never cared for anyone and set his goal to take revenge on his brother one day to avenge his clan. He excelled in many things, taijutsu, genjustu, ninjutsu and academics. As an Uchiha trait, he has good looking features resulting in many girls to come after him, without even knowing anything about him. This was a daily routine, his fangirls would always surround him, annoying him till no end, but who would notice.

"Oi, Naruto. What are you doing here? This is for Genins," an irritated and sleepy Shikamaru asked. He notice Naruto entering the classroom with a large grin on his face.

"Can't you see this Shikamaru? Can't you see? This is my headband!" Naruto said while lightly pulling on the metal plate, showing off to Shikamaru.

"What? You mean you actually graduated? What a drag," stated Shikamaru.

"Hhmf! Believe it or not, one day I'm gonna become Hokage!"

"_It's morning…,"_

In a traditional Japanese mansion unknown to the village that lays silent deep in the forest, a certain pink haired girl was looking out through the window. Outside was the forest light by the Sun, the sky was a beautiful azure blue and white clouds were covering some places in the sky. She was looking at the sky with an expressionless face yet with eyes that shone brightly under the sunlight. Her pale skin still beautiful under the light and silky knee-length pink hair that stays neat even after a peaceful sleep.

After a while, she looked away and went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth. When she went out she got into her clothes. A sleeveless, off shoulder black dress that reach mid-thigh, around the waist is a blue obi. Over her dress is a royal blue sleeveless jacket that reach to her chest. She wears a pair of black fingerless gloves past her elbows, black knee-high leggings and a pair of blue ninja sandals. Her front bangs were swept to the left while the lower part of her long side bangs are each tied by two red strings with two gold bells at the ends, her headband is tied around her forehead.

She walked out of the mansion and kept walking, it would take a while to get out of the forest, but then she disappeared in nothing but thick mist. In the village, she appeared in the same mist and continued on walking to the academy, her weird way of appearing went unnoticed by the villagers as they all were doing their own things.

She didn't seem to bother either, only focusing on her destination.

"Sasuke-kun!~"

The first thing she heard and saw when entered the classroom was a fangirls-surrounded-Sasuke and an angered Naruto standing on a desk in front of him, glaring at each other, you could really see the sparks between them. Ino and the other fangirls were yelling at Naruto to stop glaring at 'their' Sasuke. Unfortunately, none of that matter to her since she wasn't a fangirl, it was all like that when suddenly…

A male student went to the seat behind Naruto and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry there, didn't see ya!"

Everything was in slow motion, Naruto falling towards Sasuke and their lips almost met. She saw a book lying on the teacher's desk, so she went to grab it and in a swift movement of her hand, the book went flying to Naruto, knocking him in the face. Being knocked in the face by such force caused him to move in another direction and fell on the ground on Sasuke's left. Everyone turned to look at her, or so, until they were looking at nothing but empty space.

"Is it occupied?" a voice suddenly said. Everyone was shocked to find her standing in the crowd of fangirls, looking at Sasuke. All of them were thinking the same thing,

"_How did she get there!?"_

It wasn't long before Iruka-sensei walked in with a clipboard in his hand. A beat-up Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's left while she sat at his right. Iruka-sensei decided to ignore Naruto, knowing that this could only be caused by a ruthless group of fangirls.

"Alright listen up! Today I'm going to announce the teams that will be together,"

Everyone went silent, each of them wanting to know who they're going to be teamed up with. Ino was betting on that she would be with Sasuke, Naruto was thinking of being with Sakura and not 'that jerk', Sasuke was cursing that a team would only slow him down and Sakura was…. Well, not thinking much.

Iruka started announcing the teams when he reached Team 7.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…..,"

Hearing this, Naruto was sulking in his seat.

"and Sakura Haruno,"

This time, Naruto went cheering. Iruka-sensei continued to announce the rest of the teams.

Naruto suddenly stands up and pointed at Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be on the same team as Sasuke!?"

"Enough! We put you into team to balance the strength. Naruto, your scores were the lowest. Sasuke is not only the top of the class but is also Rookie of the year. Sakura is put in your team because she excelled in many and like Sasuke, Kunoichi of the Year. I hope you learn something from them," Iruka-sensei finally explained.

"Hmpft!" Naruto sat down, still not accepting that he has to be in the same team as his rival.

Iruka-sensei smiled at this and then set his eyes on Sakura, thinking of what happened this morning.

_~Flashback~_

_While Naruto fell down, the Hokage and some jounins were gathered together watching the incident through an orb._

"_The genins this year sure is hyper," a female voice sounded._

"_I heard that you're the one who graduated that kid, Iruka,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_What are his grades Iruka?" the Hokage asked._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan. He's the lowest in class and considered a troublemaker by the villagers,"_

"_And what about him?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, he's the last of his clan. He's good at every skill and academics. It's said that his clan was massacred by his brother, Itachi Uchiha,"_

"_The last of his clan eeh?" the female jounin exclaimed._

"_What about that girl?" a silver-haired jounin decided to ask, not letting his eyes off the girl who was able to get through the crowd of fangirls._

"_Sakura Haruno. She excelled at many, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and class. There's no information on her background, she's a mystery…," Iruka said with curiousity._

"_Hmmm," the silver-haired jounin eyes haven't left the pinkette for one second._

"_What is it Kakkashi? You've taken interest in her?" a male jounin teased._

"_I just think, it's interesting,"_

"_Sakura Haruno, a true mystery,"_

All the time he was looking at her, she didn't even respond to anything, remaining in her position all the time. He's not even sure what she's looking at, or if she's even looking at anything at all and what's going in her head. He couldn't do anything but just sweatdrop at her.

It was lunch time and all the students were having lunch at who cares where.

A pinkette was sitting on a field under the sun while munching on a melon bread. The wind was softly blowing her hair making it fly around her.

_~Meawhile~_

"Why did I have to be put up with you guys!?" an irritated Ino was complaining. With her were Shikamaru and Choji.

"Don't get the idea that I want to be with you either. This is so troublesome," an annoyed Shikamaru said under his breath.

Choji didn't care to their conversation since he was already busy eating his chips.

"Hey, it's that Naruto?"

"So? Who cares!"

"I think you should when he's about to surprise-attack Sasuke,"

"WHAT!?"

Indeed, Naruto was sneaking towards Sasuke, who was eating alone in a room. When he got near enough to the window he was leaning on, he jumped in, what happened in there was all blank cause when he jumped, the window closed and all they could hear was some rummaging noise.

"What is he trying to do with my Sasuke!? Argh!~~"

"Hn. I'd like to see how Sasuke will come out of this," a pleased Shikamaru said.

"Shut up! Sasuke will definitely win. It's Naruto he's dealing with,"

A few minutes later, 'Sasuke' came out through the window.

"See! Sasuke-kun will never lose!" a happy Ino exclaimed.

_~With Sasuke~_

"_What does Naruto thinks he's doing!?"_

He was just enjoying time alone when an idiot, Naruto, decided to jump on him. Now he's tied up and lying on the ground struggling to get free. Naruto had left after transforming into him for who knows what reason! After a while of struggling he was able to free himself, rope wasn't going to keep him.

"Hn. What an idiot,"

_~Back to Sakura~_

It was really strange actually. She was just eating when suddenly a smirking Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and said that he wanted to kiss her. Her expression remains unchanged while she looks at him, her mouth still munching on a quarter piece of melon bread.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful that it makes me want to kiss you," was what he said. Then he walked closer to her and sat beside her while giving her enough space. All this time she still hasn't make a move, but he can sense she's looking at him.

"Sakura, what do you think of Naruto?" by the time he turned his head and look at her, she was finish eating and no longer looking his way. Outside he seems fine but on the inside he's sweatdropping. She was beautiful and cute but her attitude says otherwise.

Her legs were pulled up and her arms were laying on her knees. Her eyes showed nothing yet shone brightly. She didn't even say a single word! Alright, now he was sweatdropping on the outside.

"Err…," he doesn't even know what to say to her! But he didn't come here for nothing.

"Hey, Sakura…," she slightly turned her head and looked at him. He started to lean closer to her, closing his eyes. It was all going well, until….

"_growl~~" _his stomach decides to ruin everything.

He immediately ran off with an excuse that he'll talk to her later. All the while, Sasuke was standing behind a tree watching all of this. He was just walking when he saw 'himself' with Sakura. He just sweatdrop at how idiotic Naruto was to transform into him just to kiss her! But the most unbelievable part was that she didn't even seem fazed but just a situation, what if he actually kissed her!?

"Hn," well, no used to complain about that since he also couldn't get the girl. So, he decided to step out and just see how will she react after seeing two Sasuke's' appear before her.

"Hey," he walked to her and she, finally, did a full turn to look at someone. He just couldn't get what Naruto was thinking about her! Though that, she doesn't seem to be surprise. Now he finally get why Naruto was always acting strange around her, she was a complete weirdo! All this time she didn't even utter a single word and didn't even pay attention to anything!

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance or was it something else? But he couldn't stop thinking, she was really cute!

"_Wait! What am I thinking!?"_

He brush that thought out of his mind and decided to break the silence, even he, the great Uchiha, was unable to bear with this awkward atmosphere around them right now.

"_sigh_. Let's go, lunch time is over," after saying that he turned and walked back to the classroom they were supposed to meet their new sensei with. She stood up and walked behind him. The walk back was in a comfortable silence, none of them said a single thing.

_~In the classroom~_

"Arrgh!~ How long do we have to wait! We've been staying here for an hour. All the other team had already left!" complained a frustrated Naruto. Sasuke was annoyed by him, but he has a right to be angry anyway. They've been waiting for an hour.

Naruto was walking back and forth at the front, Sasuke was sitting at the front row and Sakura was sitting on the window in the same position she had at the field while looking out the window. Then, Naruto somehow thought of a prank to play on their new jounin sensei.

"That'll show him for being late!"

The plan was, when their sensei opens the door an eraser would fall on his head. Yeah, like he'll fall for that, it's a jounin he's talking about, the one would hold their future to see whether or not their cut out to be a genin or even higher.

"Naruto, he won't fall for that," Sasuke stated.

"Hhmpft! Then what do you suggest we do, Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Hn,"

The next thing they knew, a magical thing happened. It seems their new sensei finally decided to show up and actually fell for Naruto's trick! The eraser fell to the ground, Sasuke could only think of one thing,

"_Is he really a jounin?"_

"Hmm, my first impression on you guys are, you're all idiots," the silver-haired jounin who fell for Naruto's prank said, like he's not weird. While saying this, his eyes dart to Sakura, who just looked at him with equal weirdness but went unnoticed by them.

"Alright you idiots, meet me at the roof," after saying he just left and they all left too using the long way, the stairs. Sakura hadn't even reacted to the situation, Sasuke was cursing that their sensei is another weirdo and Naruto was "fuming by what he said, their idiots.

_~At the roof~_

"Okay then, why not we introduce ourselves," when they finally got to the roof and finally sat down, their sensei, who was sitting on the railings, stated that it would be great to know each other more by an introduction.

"Why not you start first sensei? So we know what to say," said Naruto, the anger from before disappearing as soon as it came.

"Me? Well, my name is Kakkashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes is for you to figure it out, hobbies, I have lots of hobbies and as for my dream, hmm… never thought about it," well that was a great introduction, all they learnt was his name.

"Now why not you start first, the blonde kid," Kakkashi pointed to Naruto so that he could start.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen and what I hate is that you have to wait three minutes for the water to cool. My hobbies are sorting different kinds of ramen,"

"Oh, then what is your dream?"

"Ha! My dream is to be THE GREATEST HOKAGE! I'll be Hokage so that everyone can accept me and acknowledge my strength!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smirk on his face.

"_Hmm, to be Hokage eeh?"_

"Okay, now it's your turn,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and hate everything. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream is not a dream, cause it's going to be reality. One day I'll kill a certain someone," Sasuke said in his usual monotone way.

"_Right, and I have a hunch on who that person is,"_

"Alright, last is you pinky,"

When it was Sakura's turn she, unlike them who looked at him, looks at the ground with a blank expression, her sitting position is still the same.

"Sakura Haruno… likes and dislikes… don't know… hobbies… not sure… dream is… don't have right now…,"

They could only look at her with disbelief, she's like Kakkashi-sensei but worst!

"Sakura-chan…," even the hyperactive Naruto didn't knew what to say. Sasuke was just thinking how mysterious she was.

"_Right~, she's…, I don't even know what to call her!" _Of all the genins he'd met, he never saw anyone like her or even close to her at all.

"Okay, that was nice. So know we all get to know each other more. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow 5 a.m. in the morning, got it?"

"What are we going to do sensei? Is it a mission!?"

"No, it's a survival test,"

"A survival test? But we already did that before in the academy,"

"Yes, but this is different. This test is to see if you are worthy to be a genin, it's like pass or fail,"

"But we already graduated!"

"Hehe, if I tell you the reason then would you still come?"

"Tell us sensei! We want to know!"

Kakkashi gave them a quick scan to see if they really want to know, Sakura was still looking at the ground.

"Out of the genin who graduated from the academy only 66.7% was able to fully pass and the others failed. Those who failed gets sent back to the academy while those who passed was able to move on,"

After saying, Naruto became nervous and scared, even Sasuke was fazed by it, but Sakura wasn't even budging. Kakkashi was pleased to see the look on their faces.

"Oh well, let's just say good luck. Remember to bring your ninja gear and don't eat breakfast, otherwise you'll puke," Kakkashi exclaimed with a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat that he didn't even know.

"Ha! Like that'll stop me. I'm gonna pass whatever test he throw at me! Believe it!" Naruto went back to his goofy self.

"Sakura-chan, let's walk back together!" Naruto, with a grin asked the female that was beside him, or, was supposed to be beside him, only to found that he was talking to empty space and the pinkette was already gone.

"_When did she left? Or better yet, when did she even moved?!"_

Even a Great Uchiha like himself couldn't catch her movement, it was like she just disappeared!

"_sigh. No use in trying to find out where she went. Why am I even concerned?"_

Ever since the incident this morning, he couldn't get the pinkette out of his mind, not in a weird way. He just couldn't understand her…

Mystery.

**Again to all those who are reading this fanfic! This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic and I'm not sure if you like it or not! Please review so that I know what you guys think! I accept flames and anything you say! Thanks for reading!~**

**-**_**CeciliaWinnifer**_


	2. Chapter 2: This Time for Sure

**Thanks to those who continued reading this fanfic! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter too!**

#########

~The Next Day~

"Aargh!~ Where is he? We've been waiting for ages!" Naruto yelled.

He and his teammates have arrived exactly 5a.m. only to find out that their sensei himself didn't even showed up after 2 hours. Sasuke was currently leaning against a tree with his arms on his chest while Sakura was sitting on the middle stump with the same expressionless face. All of them haven't eaten breakfast yet so they were are hungry. Sakura, unknown to them, already ate so she didn't feel anything and I mean **anything **at all.

After a few minutes of Naruto's shouting, Kakkashi-sensei finally showed up, saving Sasuke's ears.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road to life," Kakkashi smiled sheepishly only to earn a scolding from Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SORRY! WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 2 STRAIGHT HOURS!" Naruto shouted while pointing his finger at him, again making Sasuke's ears hurt in pain.

"Will you quiet down dobe, he's not deft,"

"What did you say!?" this time Naruto's fury was directed at his fellow teammate.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now, let's get started shall we?"

Right now, everyone paid attention to him, Sasuke left his tree and Sakura left her log. They all stood around him to hear what he has to say. He held out two bells and put a timer on one of the stump.

"Today's survival training is like this, you have to get the bells from me before the timer rings,"

"But sensei, there only two bells and three of us," said Naruto.

"That's the point, the one who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy,"

Naruto, after hearing that, gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Back…to the academy…,"

"One more thing, that person will not be able to eat lunch," Kakkashi said with an evil glint in his eye. At that time, their stomachs growl, except for Sakura, proving his point they were hungry.

"So, on the start of go, come at me with all you've got,"

Unfortunately, Naruto charge straight at him only to be held down. After getting said by Kakkashi-sensei, he was let go.

"Now GO!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura went into hiding leaving Naruto in the open.

"You know, compared to the other two, your…weird,"

"What's weird is your hair-style! I'm gonna beat you for sure!" again, Naruto started rambling.

"sigh. Ninja battle technique No.1: Taijutsu," saying that, he took out an orange book from his pocket.

"Isn't taijutsu about hand to hand combat? He can't fight with a book in his hand and what's with that book!?"

Icha-icha Paradise, also known as Make out Paradise.

"Well, aren't you gonna start?"

After saying that, Naruto immediately charge at him…

~Meanwhile~

"What is that idiot thinks he's doing?"

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes and a few trees away from him is Sakura up in a tree.

Naruto was currently battling Kakkashi-sensei. He was stupid enough to fall for his tricks and got poked in the butt by him, earning him a splash in the river. Then he used his shadow clones to attack and caught him only to end up punching one of his clones.

~With Kakkashi-sensei~

"Now, who's next?"

After tying up Naruto to the log for trying to steal lunch, he went into the forest to find Sasuke and Sakura. He was wondering who he will met next, he was hoping it would be her since he wants to know what she can do.

But, unfortunately, his luck turned out to be zero. There, standing in front of him, was the great Sasuke Uchiha with a cold stare in his oxyn eyes.

"Well, it seems I'll have to save her for later," said Kakkashi.

Sasuke started throwing shurikens at him and used the chance that he's dodging to attack him from the side. He blocked the kick with his arm and another one with his hand. This gives Sasuke an opportunity to snatch the bells, but Kakkashi-sensei immediately noticed and pushed him away.

Sasuke landed perfectly on the ground and began to do a set of hand signs.

"Those hand signs… they're for a fire style jutsu! How can a genin know how to do that!?"

Kakkashi was surprised by this, he didn't think that someone as young would know jutsus other than the academy ones. Yet, he's dealing with an Uchiha so it was normal. The Uchihas have a knack with fire style techniques anyway. If this is what the Rookie of the year can do, then he couldn't think of what the Kunoichi of the year will offer if head to head.

"Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew out a giant fireball at his direction. Once the fire faded, the place where Kakkashi used to stand was now a big dent, but Kakkashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?"

"Ninja battle technique No.2: Ninjutsu,"

He looked at all his surroundings, not a single sight of him! He thought that he was hiding in the woods and was about to move from his place when a hand shot out from the ground just next to his feet and drag him into the ground.

~With Sakura~

She knew that Sasuke left after Kakkashi-sensei finished off with Naruto. Now she was walking aimlessly in the forest, or so it seems?

In the trees watching her was a calculating eye. (P.S. Remember the eye that was being covered by his headband…)

"What are you going to do know since both of your teammates are down,"

Surprisingly, she stopped in the middle of a clearing and in a quick movement, threw a pebble in his direction. He immediately caught it with ease and revealed himself to her.

"So, you knew that I was following you from the beginning…,"

He was now standing a few feet in front of her, a hand still holding on to his book. Nevertheless, her expression never changed and it looks like that she isn't going to attack.

"Both of your teammates are defeated, you're the only one left," said Kakkashi.

"…,"

"…,"

"Where…is Uchiha?" said Sakura.

He was surprised that she actually asked about Sasuke, seemingly that he thought she was going to charge head on like the others.

"Why? Why is it that you want to know where he is?" asked a curious Kakkashi.

"…Need…,"

"Need?" said Kakkashi.

She slightly nodded her head.

He could tell that she isn't going to say her reason, he'll just have to say the location and she will run off to find him. But, being a jounin who is curious of her power, he decided to play along with her.

"Just walk further and you'll eventually find him," said Kakkashi.

She turned in the direction he told and walked straight, not even thanking him.

"Ninja technuqie No.3: Genjutsu,"

She knew that he was spying on her and that he had cast a genjutsu on her the moment he went into hiding. But, what kind of genjutsu she still didn't know and she was wondering what he's going to show. Then, she felt a presence or was it a form of chakra?

"Sakura…," a voice suddenly said. She instantly knew it belongs to Sasuke.

"Sakura, please help me," said 'Sasuke'. He appeared out of the bush just a bit ahead of her. His body was covered in kunais and shurikens, not only that he was bleeding heavily.

"So this was what he had in mind,"

"Sakura…," he said again.

"Genjutsu…, Kai," said Sakura, she made the release hand sign and the genjutsu immediately faded.

"Hmm, impressive, but I'm still curious. Why would she want to know where Sasuke is, unless…,"

~With Sasuke~

"Hn. How dare he leave me like this, when I get out he'll definitely pay,"

It's been at least ten minutes he's stuck to the ground and he still couldn't find a way out. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on crushing the ground little by little with his hands. He was so focused that he didn't notice a presence nearing him until it was in front of him.

He looked up to find the expressionless pinkette kneeling before him with a stick in her hand.

"Hn. What do you want?" said Sasuke with an annoyed voice, he was angered that someone saw him in this kind of situation especially his teammate. She didn't respond only to continue to scratch at the ground using the stick.

"If you're here to laugh then don't, I'm tired of listening to annoying girls. She looked at his side because his head was turned before standing up. He thought that she was going to leave, instead…

She planted an explosion tag in the ground.

"Fire-style," said Sakaura and the ground near him immediately exploded.

"What the-!" he was shocked, not only is she annoying she is completely crazy. What was she thinking, trying to explode him!? When the affect wear off, he didn't even find a scratch or burn on him and he was free.

"Wait a minute, she said Fire-style, was it a different kind of jutsu?"

He was standing in a small crate but he was unharmed. He was impressed but didn't show it. Then, a hand stretched out to him.

"Is she helping me?"

He was surprised that she wasn't like any other girl he met who would only swoon over him, she even bothered to help him. He didn't understand.

Should he accept her help? Or should he just ignore the girl who helped him?

"Hn." Nevertheless he accepted her offer in the end.

In the trees, Kakkashi was spying on them.

"So that's why she asked,"

Truthfully, he was a bit giddy that Sasuke accepted her help. The Sasuke Uchiha finally accepting a girl!

~At the logs~

"You guys failed to get a single bell in the end, you know what that means?" said Kakkashi, looking down at the three genin. One was tied to the middle stump while the other two sat on either side. Naruto was nervous that he's going to be send back to the academy, Sasuke had a tiny scowl on his face and Sakura was still Sakura.

"When I think about it, maybe you don't have to go back to the academy at all,"

Naruto's expression immediately brightens up.

"In fact, I should just drop you guys out of the program entirely,"

"WHAT!" a shocked Naruto.

"You've heard what I said,"

Sasuke clenches his fist tightly.

"That's it!"

He snapped and charges at Kakkashi with his fist raised only to be pushed to the ground and his hands bend behind him. Kakkashi smirked under his mask while sitting on top of him.

"You guys are totally fools and have no potential like a real ninja would have. You acted all on your own and didn't took the time to think. Why would we put you into three-man squads? You don't realize the real meaning of this training, but it seems someone in your little group knows, Sakura?" said Kakkashi, his gaze landing on her. When he said her name, both of her teammates turned to look at her.

She was sitting in the same curled-up position like always with her head lowered to the ground.

"…Teamwork," said Sakura with her signature quite voice.

"That's right. Each team needs to know that in order to function properly, you need teamwork. But, you guys didn't even bother. Naruto, you were so full of yourself that you went head on and fall into my trap. Sasuke, you didn't care about your teammates at all and look down upon them instead. Sakura,...sigh,"

"What's wrong sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You were smart enough to know the meaning behind this and was kind to help Sasuke even at a risk that he'll object. That's good, but you still need to socialize more," finished Kakkashi. No reaction from her.

"Since she was able to know, I'll give you guys one more chance. You have to get the bells from me before sundown. Is that clear?"

All of them nodded their heads. He let go of Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Oh, by the way, you're not supposed to feed Naruto. If you do, you'll fail," with that said he walked off.

Both Sasuke and Saskura were sitting beside Naruto with their bentos while Naruto was still tied up.

"Hahaha, it's okay guys, go on ahead. Just eat, don't worry about me, I'm not hungry at all!" said Naruto, but by the time he finished his stomach grumble, disagreeing with him.

Then, Sakura did the most unexpected thing. She gripped her bento with both hands and lifted it towards Naruto.

"Eh? But Sakura, if you let me eat, you'll fail!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke was watching all this. Her head was lowered and only gripped her bento a bit tighter. Sasuke got what she was trying to say and gave Naruto his bento too.

"Here. We can't get the bells if you're hungry. You'll just slow us down," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Sakura…," Naruto was touched by this even though what Sasuke said.

They thought Kakkashi was gone and couldn't see them, but they were wrong.

"You, you guys broke the rules. Are you ready for the punishment," said Kakkashi who suddenly appeared out of nowhere with thunder and lightning behind him.

"We're a team. We're going to work together," said Sasuke.

"Need to…function properly," said Sakura.

"Yeah, we stick together no matter what!" said Naruto.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Said Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura just nodded her head, no longer looking to the ground.

"Then… you pass!" stated Kakkashi, all the thunder and lightning instantly disappearing.

"Wha…What?" asked a disbelief Naruto.

"In the ninja world, those who abandoned the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are worst than scum. You guys learned from your mistakes, maybe you're not a bunch of idiots at all," said Kakkashi.

Then he looked to a large stone in the middle of the clearing.

"Those name that were carved on it, they're the names of the heroes who protected the village,"

"I'm gonna have my name on that stone one day!" said Naruto without knowing the real situation.

"Names of the dead," said Sakura.

"Huh?"

"She's right. They're the names of those who died protecting the village, in other words, K.I.A.," stated Kakkashi.

The atmosphere tensed up around them.

"Well, on to important things now. You guys worked great. Naruto, you can have your lunch. After that, the real training begins," said Kakkashi.

Naruto was glad he could finally have his lunch. They ate quickly and began their training and with confident that they will pass.

This time for sure.

#########

**This is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it and please don't hesitate to review. I accept flames~**

**-CeciliaWinnifer**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurriedly, Worried

**Hi, my dear readers! I appreciate your hospitality for continue reading this fanfic! This is the third chapter and I hope you like it! I made a mistake when I was about to put the title for the two first chapters but accidentally didn't. The first chapter is called "Chapter 1: Mystery" while the second chapter is called "Chapter 2: This Time For Sure". Hope you like my naming abilities.**

"Sasuke, I'm at point C and ready," said Sasuke.

"I'm at point B," said Naruto.

"Point D," said Sakura.

"Alright, on my count we go. Now, Go!" said Kakkashi.

All for them moved swiftly to the target. Naruto was the first on who caught it but end up getting his face scratched by the cat, Toma.

"Nice job you guys. Let's get back to the Hokage," stated Kakkashi.

_~At the Hokage Tower~_

"Oh! Toma~ Mommy miss you so much! Yes, yes, yes!~" said an oversized woman while hugging her cat to death. No wonder the cat escaped. She left after a while.

"Alright, now the available missions for Team 7 are babysitting, planting, grocery shopping –," Iruka-sensei didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto cut him off.

"Arrgh!~ Not these stupid missions anymore! I want to do a real mission!" wailed Naruto.

"Enough! We gave you these missions because you guys are not fully prepared for higher rank mission. There are different rank of missions such as D Rank, C Rank, D Rank and A Rank. Genins are supposed to start with D Rank mission-," said Iruka-sensei, though he stopped when he saw that none of them were listening, well, except for Sakura who just stood beside Kakkashi with a blank look.

"And I was thinking that maybe I should have miso soup for tomorrow-," said Naruto to Sasuke who actually listened to what he said.

"Keep Quiet! Are you even listening!?" exclaimed an angered Iruka-sensei with his hands hitting the table.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore and I want a real mission!" stated Naruto.

"sigh. It's alright Iruka. If they want a real mission then so be it. Naruto's not a child anymore," said the Hokage.

"sigh. Fine, bring our client in," said Iruka after admitting defeat. It's true that Naruto weren't that loser from the acedmy anymore.

"Oh! Oh! Who are we guarding? Is it a princess or a wealthy man!?" exclaimed an excited Naruto.

Then, an old man with a sake bottle in his hands went in, his face flushed.

"I am Tazuna the bridge builder. You are to escort me back to my village safely," said Tazuna.

"What!? An old man!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey, are you sure these guys are really ninja? Especially that short punk," said Tazuna.

"Who!? Who!? Who's the short punk?" said Naruto who still didn't realized that it was him. After a few seconds, he launched himself towards the bridge builder but was held back by Kakkashi.

"What do you mean that I'm the short punk!" yelled a red faced Naruto.

"It's okay bridge builder. I am sure that they are capable of protecting you," said Iruka-sensei.

"Fine, fine," said Tazuna before walking away.

"Alright you guys, met up at the gate at 10 a.m. Don't be late," ordered Kakkashi. They all left to pack their things.

_~At the gate~_

Sasuke was the second one who arrived at the gate. The first one was Sakura so they waited for the others. He was leaning on the gate while Sakura was standing there looking at the ground. He couldn't stop thinking how weird she was and that she hasn't spoken much since their first meeting. She also remains the same expression every time and didn't display much skill, but he knew not to underestimate her since she is the Kunoichi of the Year after all. Not only that, she was very beautiful and cute-

"_Wait! What am I thinking! There's no way-,"_

His thoughts were cut off when he took another quick look at her. The way the breeze blew her beautiful cherry blossom pink hair and how her eyes shone even when they don't show any emotions-

"_What am I thinking!?"_

He stopped thinking of it only to fell that his cheeks and maybe his entire face was bright red. Not long later, Naruto, Kakkashi-sensei and Tazuna arrived.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Naruto. He was excited because it was his first time going outside the village. Tazuna could only thought of how stupid he looked like and said that by the time he became Hokage he could already sprout wings and fly.

"Okay, let's go. We have to reach the village before sun down," said Kakkashi and all of them moved out.

On their way, Kakkashi spotted a small puddle, but he wasn't the only one. Sakura also knew this but didn't tell him. Suddenly, two rough nins appeared right out of the puddle and attacked Kakkashi, ripping him to shreds. Sakura appeared in front of Tazuna standing with no guard while Sasuke attacked one of them. The other nin went to get Naruto but was stopped with a kunai that was thrown by Sakura, embedding into his right arm and so he backed down. Unfortunately, he used his left arm to swing the chain and was able to cut the back of Naruto's left hand.

"Ah!"

Sasuke kicked the one he was dealing with in the face and quickly went to Sakura with him arms spread. Right when both of the nins were about to launch another attack, Kakkashi appeared out of the trees and knocked both of them on their necks. After tying them to the trees, he explained why he didn't decided to help his student in the first place.

"It's because I wanted to know who were they after, was it one of my students or was it you?" said Kakkashi while looking in Tazuna's direction.

Tazuna told them everything and that his village was too poor to pay for a high ranking mission. They were very sure about continuing with the mission so they decided to stay. Tazuna was grateful and was sorry that Naruto got wounded. Kakkashi smiled at them saying how proud he was with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was depressed that he couldn't do anything and stabbed his hand with a kunai, vowing that he will never run off or back down from a fight ever again. Kakkashi went to treat his wound to find that it was already healing because of the Nine-tailed fox but didn't tell Naruto, reassuring him that he wasn't going to die from blood lose.

They went to ride a boat that will take them to the village. When they crossed beneath the bridge that Tazuna was building, Naruto shouted how amazing it was only to get scolded by the boatman that they don't want to be caught by enemies or Gato, the one who threatened the villagers. All the while Sakura was sitting in her signature position and Sasuke was thinking of how dumb Naruto can get. They were listening to Tazuna's story and were convinced that they will follow on with their mission due to Tazuna saying how his daughter and grandson will be sad if he died. After a few minutes, they reached the harbour and walked to his house.

Suddenly, Naruto got a kunai from his pouch and threw it in the bush saying that something was there. After a second throw, he realized that he actually hit a rabbits with white fur. He ended up apologising to it. Kakkashi instantly recognised the rabbit was raised indoors to have fur like that. Sakura also noticed but as usual didn't say a word about it.

They resume walking until Kakkashi sense something.

"Everyone get down!"

Kakkashi, Tazuna and the others all duck before a large flying sword could parted their heads from their body. The sword was embedded in a tree and a man jumped on it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kakkashi the copy ninja," said the man.

They all got up and looked at him, Kakkashi in front.

"Zabuza Momochi," said Kakkashi.

The man called Zabuzu jumped down and got his sword.

"I'd like to stay and fight with you, but I have other business," he pointed at them with his sword.

"Hand over the bridge builder,"

"Why you!" yelled Naruto. He was about to rush forward before Kakkashi stopped him.

"Kakkashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, stay back, this isn't something you can handle," said Kakkashi while looking intensely at the enemy.

Naruto didn't say anything and went back.

"It looks like I have to get you first, eh? Kakkashi," said Zabuza

Suddenly, thick mist appeared and blocked their sight of him. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went into their positions, now with kunais in their hands.

"Lung, liver, spine, heart, brain, kidney, throat and neck. Where should I hit you?" said Zabuza.

"Looks like I have no choice but to use this," Kakkashi lifted his headband that was covering his left eye to reveal a red sharingan.

"I'm honoured to be able to see the sharingan in action, especially with you, Kakkashi, the ninja who copied over a thousand jutsus.

Sasuke was shocked. The only ones who possessed the sharingan were the Uchihas.

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan, sharingan! What exactly is it anyway?" said Naruto. He was completely dumb not to realize the situation.

"The sharingan, an eye ability that enables the user to copy an opponent's jutsu. It is a powerful technique," explained Sasuke.

"You're right boy, but you've only scratched the surface. The sharingan is able to see much more," said Zabuza.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly.

The killing intent on the battlefield gave them shivers.

"_The killing intent, it's so strong. I'd rather kill myself," _thought Sasuke. His hand that held the kunai was itching to his chest.

"Sasuke,"

He looked surprise and turned to Kakkashi.

"It's alright, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt my comrades, especially my student," stated Kakkashi.

Sasuke immediately retrieved his hand. They were all on their guard, not knowing where or when he will strike.

"I'm impressed how you teach your students and your strong words Kakkashi, but-,"

To their surprise, Zabuza appeared next to the bridge builder, his sword aiming right at him.

"They're still rookies after all,"

He was about to slash at Tazauna when Kakkashi blocked the attack and aimed another kunai at him. The Zabuza turned into water and the real one appeared outside. Kakkashi quickly went in front to protect them only to get slash himself. Zabuza thought he had him only to be fooled by a water clone. Before he knew it, a kunai was pointing at his neck.

"You're finished," said Kakkashi from behind.

"Hn. As expected from you Kakkashi. Though I wouldn't get too cocky,"

Zabuza turned around and used his sword to sent Kakkashi flying to the water.

"Kakkashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"_This water is different from ordinary water. It's way more denser," _thought Kakkashi as he arose from the water.

"_Ha. Too late Kakkashi, you already fell into my trap,"_

"_Wait! This means! Oh no, I'm too lately!"_

Zabuza appeared beside him and formed a set of hand signs.

"Water-style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Water rised around Kakkashi and formed into a sphere, keeping him in. His right hand was keeping the water prison while his left hand formed a rabbit sign. He made a clone out of water. Naruto and his teammates were the only one guarding Tazuna.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Take the bridge builder and run!" shouted Kakkashi from inside the prison.

"Kakkashi-sensei, what about you!" said Naruto.

"I'll be fine. His clone can't reach that far,"

"Don't be so sure. I'll catch them before they can run," said Zabuza.

Naruto clenched his fists and said,

"We're not going to run Kakkashi-sensei! We'll get you out there no matter what!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"That's right. If we run then he'll catch up and finished us one by one,"

"You guys-,"

"Teamwork," said Sakura. No one expected her to say this, though she remained the same stoic expression.

"That's right Kakkashi-sensei. You taught us teamwork," said Naruto with confidence.

"sigh. Alright, but only if Tazuna agrees," said Kakkashi. On the inside, he was proud of his students.

They all look at Tazuna.

"It's okay. Besides, it was my fault that your sensei got caught, so go ahead and save your teacher," said Tazuna.

They all turned to look back at Zabuza. Naruto made shadow clones of him and charged at the Zabuza clone. He got roughly pushed back, losing his headband to Zabuza. He mocked about that their only genins and never understand the cruelty of the shinobi world. He revealed himself as Zabuza the demon of the Mist and that he had killed over a hundred students during the exam to choose the genin candidates. Naruto rose up from the ground and charged at him again only to be hit back. He actually went for his headband.l he tied it around his forehead and told Zabuza that he will become Hokage one day.

He made a few more dozens of clones and went for Zabuza with kunais. He defeated them easily but didn't know that Naruto was actually planning to attack with a wind shuriken with Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and threw from above. He thought he was aiming for the clone only to realize he was actually aiming for the real Zabuza.

He used his spare hand to catch it only for another wind shuriken to appear. He avoid it by jumping, not noticing it was actually the real Naruto who transformed himself to throw a kunai from behind. Zabuza had no choice but to let go of his right hand and released to water prison. Kakkashi stopped an attack from the wind shuriken in Zabuza's hand with the metal plate on his gloves. Zabuza was about to strike again when some kunais and shurikens aimed for him that was thrown by Sakura. Kakkashi praised Naruto and them for their teamwork and fast planning even without the exchange of words. The rest was leaved to Kakkashi as he battle Zabuza.

In the end, Kakkashi was able to strike back with the same jutsu that he mimicked from Zabuza only faster and outwitted him. Zabuza got washed to a tree and was later impaled with kunais from Kakkashi but not ending his life. Kakkashi appeared with a kunai and was about to give the finishing blow when senbones came flying out of nowhere and hitting Zabuza in the neck.

It was revealed to be a young boy who was a hunter nin that tracked Zabuza. He thanked them and carried his body away saying he need to dispose it. Unknown to them, Zabuza was not actually dead. Naruto complained that he was unable to finish Zabuza and lost to a boy. Kakkashi assured him saying that there were people younger than him but had already experienced harsh battles.

"Alright, we have to get a move on. It's almost sun sets," said Kakkashi.

"Yes. You guys can stay at my house. We have enough rooms for all of you. Come, I'll lead you," said Tazuna.

But before Kakkashi could take a third step, he fell down into unconscious. They were worried so they hurriedly carry him to the house.

**This is the third chapter. Hope you like it!**

**-CecileaWinnifer**


	4. I'm Sorry!

**Dear readers,**

**I'm very sorry to say that I'm not going to update for who knows how long cause school started. My mother grounded me from my computer and said that I can only use it once in a week. I'm still not sure if I really can use it though.**

**I'm deeply sorry and I know that some might hate me for late updates. I promise that I will continue with this story but not sure when I will update so please bear with it! (bow)**

**I hope that you guys can forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Alone

**Hello readers! This is the fifth chapter. I, as always, hope you like it!**

_~At Tazuna's house~_

After a day of rest, Kakkashi finally woke up. Team 7 was there to keep him company. They were surprised to hear that Zabuza wasn't dead. Skura expected it and this time didn't keep quiet.

"He used senbones," said Sakura.

Kakkashi nodded and explained that hunter nins knew the human chakra point, the place where the boy hit Zabuza was only to stop his heart like he was dead. They were worried that he might come back to strike the bridge builder again, when suddenly Tazuna's doughter, Tsunami went to check on him. After she made sure he was okay, Inari, Tazuna's grandson, came running to him and shouted that there''s no such things as hero, telling him that they'll die. He also said that they should head back since Gato is too strong. Naruto got angry and wanted to hit but was held back. Inari went up to his room saying he wanted to look at the ocean. Naruto still followed him upstairs leaving the others with Kakkashi.

"Well, since Zabuza is still alive, we might as well prepare," said Kakkashi.

Tazuna and Tsunami already left.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"You'll know tomorrow. You guys can go do whatever you want now, just do go too far from here and make sure to be back at night for dinner," said Kakkashi while smiling under his mask. Both of them left.

_~With Sasuke and Sakura~_

"_I think I'm gonna die," _thought Sasuke.

He was walking through the house with Sakura behind him. None of them said a word. In truth, he was too nervous to talk.

"_Keep calm Sasuke, keep calm. It's not like she's going to kill you. Just say something!"_

"S-So, wh-where do you think we should go?" stuttered Sasuke.

"_Why the heck am I stuttering!?"_

They stopped at the end of the stairs. He didn't dare look at her of fear what his hormone senses will make of him. The first time was stuttering, what about the next? Sweating? Shaking? Nervous?!

Then, he felt her tugging at his sleeve and turned to his right to look at her. By then he realized how small she was compared to him. She was half a head shorter than him and hell she didn't look like a twelve year old. She looked at him with her eyes like an innocent cat. Okay, maybe cat was the wrong word, but she does look somewhat feline or is it a doll.

He blushed at his own thoughts, hormone creep!

"Wha-what is it?"

She let go of his sleeve and headed for the door. He somehow missed her tugging his sleeve. Nonetheless, he followed her out into the forest. She led him to a clearing not too far away.

"Why did you come out here?" asked Sasuke. Of all the places she could go, why did she come here instead? Aren't girls supposed to go shopping or lie in the house complaining? He was wrong. She wasn't just any girl. She's Sakura Haruno, the only girl who never tried to 'steal' him, she's the girl who graduated with flying colours and she was a mystery.

She sat in the middle of the field and patted the ground next to her, telling him to sit down. He shrugged and sat next to her right. He looked at her.

"I didn't think you'd actually followed me," said Sakura.

He felt like he was hit in the head, his eye twitched at her words, but he was also surprised he actually **did** follow her and it took this long for him to realize this.

She let out a silent sigh and lied down on the grass while looking up at the sky.

"You're weird,"

"_You're the one that's weird!"_ thought Sasuke while sweatdropping.

He sighed and did the same as her. Silence covered the whole atmosphere, only the sound of the wind and the rustling of the grass were heard. Somehow, he enjoyed it better than before, maybe it's because they're outdoors?

"Why?"

He perked up at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"Why can't you just treat me like I don't exist?"

He was stuck. What does she means by that?

"Maybe…it has already begun,"

"What do you mean?"

He used his left arm to support him so he could look at her even though he knew she wouldn't look at him anyway.

"…,"

"…,"

"You really are weird,"

He sweatdropped.

"You should stay away from me,"

"And why's that?"

She still didn't look at him.

"…,"

"…,"

"I…not accustomed to talking with people I've only started meeting, much less my teammate," said Sakura while looking him in the eye.

"You have socialising problems?"

"It's…not that,"

"Then what is it exactly?" said Sasuke. He lied back on the grass.

"You say I'm weird, but I think you're the weird one. Always disappearing and appearing, you're movements are always so quick that no one even know what you're doing. How can you not call that weird?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Disappearing and appearing…maybe that's what I just want to be-"

"You already are," said Sasuke with sarcasm.

"-so that no one will notice me,"

Something snapped. By the time she knew it, Sasuke was already on top of her using his elbows as support.

"Why? Why do you say these weird things to me yet never talk to anyone else?" asked Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with her emotionless eyes yet this time they held sadness in them. Why? She sat up, him moving out of the way.

"I…I'll tell you next time," said Sakura and stood up. He watched her back as she left the field leaving him alone. Instantly as she left, he was even more curious about her words.

"_Why won't you treat me like I don't exist?"_

He finds it amusing. How can he treat her existence like air when she was just talking to him just now? She was certainly weird.

_~The next morning~_

Yesterday when Naruto went to "check on" Inari, he found out that he was actually crying, mourning his dead step-father. Why? He didn't know.

"Alright, today we're going to learn on chakra," explained Kakkashi. He was standing with a crutch in his right arm.

"But Kakkashi-sensei, we already learnt katra at the academy," said Naruto.

"It's chakra,"

"R..right! That's what I meant! Haha!" said Naruto with a red face.

"I have to agree with Naruto on that. We already learnt what chakra is and even know how to perform jutsus," said Sasuke. He didn't want to but had to agree with Naruto on that. Why learn chakra when they already know what it is?

"I know, but this lesson is to teach you how to control your chakra. Although you guys already know how to perform jutsus, you still need to use the right amount when fighting, you can't just go unleashing all of it during every battle. You need to think wisely and preserve so that you won't lose too many chakra after a single jutsu," explained Kakkashi.

"So to teach you that, we're going to climb a tree!"

"WHAT!? Climb a tree!? But sensei we already know how!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, yes, but this time without your hands," said Kakkashi. He can't think of when a time Naruto will actually quiet down and listen.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"Like this,"

Kakkashi started walking up a tree with only his legs and stopped when he was hanging upside down from a branch.

"Cool!"

"You have all the time you need. Concentrate chakra at the bottom of your feet and climb, but since this is your first time, you can run. Mark the highest point you can go before falling with these kunais. Good Luck!" He threw down three kunais near them.

"_Concentrate chakra…,"_

"_At the bottom of our feet,"_

"…_,"_

"_NOW!"_

At the same time all of them ran up with their kunai in hand. Naruto fell at the third step because he lacked chakra. Sasuke put too much chakra and broke the bark of the tree but before completely falling he was able to mark the spot.

Kakkashi watched their first progress when a kunai went flying down. They all looked up and saw Sakura already finished climbing her tree with only one try!

"Looks like Sakura has a high chance of becoming Hokage better than you both," he was proud of his student.

She stood there, watching as Naruto praised and smiled at her, Sasuke didn't because his ego was too big, but anyone could see that he was jealous that his female teammate beat him.

"_What are you going to do now?" _thought Kakkashi.

"_I have to train harder so I can be Hokage!"_

"_Hn."_

So they train again and again. Naruto went to ask Sakura for advice but was given the silent treatment. Somehow, it made him smirk that Sakura didn't tell Naruto. He would rather see him struggle than earning advice from her. Wait! Why was he so happy that she didn't talk to Naruto!? Arrgh!~

_~At dinner~_

"Haha! It's been so long to have dinner with guests," said Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke was having an eating competition, but when they wanted another bowl of rice, they went throwing it all up.

"sigh. If you're going to throw up again then it's better not to eat," said Kakkashi.

"I…have to eat," said Sasuke.

"I have to eat more than him," said Naruto, both of them glaring at each other.

"Yes, but wasting food is another thing!"

"All of you should just go home!" Inari suddenly shouted.

"You can't beat Gato and that's that! You're all just gonna die!" he then started crying.

"What did you say!" shouted Naruto standing up.

"I said-,"

"Then what are you doing!? All you do is cry and complain, yet didn't even bother to do anything! You're just a crybaby!" yelled Naruto. You can see it from his eyes that he was truly angry. Naruto never got this angry with anyone, this was the first time. They were all shocked even Kakkashi.

This made Inari cried even worst and he ran upstairs. A loud bang was heard. Tazuna sighed and apologised for his behaviour. Kakkashi said it was okay. Then, Sakura took notice of the picture hanging on the wall, one part of it was ripped.

Tazuna couldn't help it and told them why Inari was like that. It was because Inari's step-father. His step-father was a brave man, a hero to be exact, he saved Inari and looked after him like a real father would. Not only that, he even protected the bridge while risking his life. Gato got angry that someone dared to mess up his plan and killed him in front of the whole village saying that if anyone was to dare go against him will end up the same way he did. From that day the village was scared and hope to finish the bridge that will connect them to the Leaf Village so people can use it when passing and also to get help. It was going well but they couldn't stop fearing when will Gato strike, already some of them quit saying that they won't risk their life for something that is impossible to achieve.

After hearing that story, Naruto stood up and left. He went to talk to Inari who was crying at the dock near his house. He said that heroes always arrive late so maybe his hero haven't arrive as well.

_~The next morning~_

"That's weird. Where's Naruto," said Kakkashi.

"Hn. He went training all night that he forgot to come back. I'll go check on him," said Sasuke. Sakura watched as he left.

_~With Sasuke~_

"_Where is that idiot?"_

He's been searching for minutes and still couldn't find him. Then, up ahead he saw someone, a girl or should I say boy? When they passed by each other, Sasuke immediately got suspicious. Luckily Naruto was hear and he found him quickly. He was still sleepy though.

"Hey dobe,"

"Huh- Sasuke! When did you get here and why are you here!?" exclaimed Naruto who was pointing a finger at him, visibly surprised.

"You trained so hard that you actually forgot," it was more of a statement than an answer.

"Of course! I have to so I can beat you!"

"Hn. You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then why don't we compete right now?"

"Anytime, anywhere!"

_~At dinner~_

"It's been a whole day. Where are they? Don't tell me they're still training," said Tazuna.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke came bursting in through the door with Naruto leaning on him for support.

"We…made it. We finally…reached the top," said Sasuke. Both of them were panting heavily with some scratches on every part of their bodies. Finally, they were too tired to stand and fell on the ground.

"Looks like you guys really trained hard huh?" said Kakkashi, impressed.

"Hehe. You really overdid it didn't ya?" stated Tazuna. Inari wasn't with them.

Sakura's attention was only on Sasuke the whole time. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see her looking at him. He could only smirk. He finally reached the top just like she did.

_~At night~_

All of them finished dinner. Naruto immediately went to sleep because he was too tired, Kakkashi too and so is the rest of the family. The only ones left were Sakura and Sasuke, well, it's more like Sasuke didn't sleep because he didn't feel like it.

_~With Sasuke~_

He was walking up to the roof because he was still bored. When he got there, he was expecting to see no one, but to his surprise, Sakura was there.

"Hey," said Sasuke. He went to sit beside her.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. Both of them didn't say anything, just looking at the beautiful star-filled night sky.

"You…did great,"

He turned his head slightly. Did he hear it right?

"Thanks,"

Silence.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"…,"

"About why you don't want anyone knowing you,"

"…,"

"…,"

"I'm…just used to it,"

"Used to it?"

She nodded her head.

"I… was like a ghost. Even when I suddenly appeared in town, no one will ever notice me,"

"…,"

"…,"

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because-,"

"I'm not asking you that, I'm asking you why you never bothered to talk to anyone,"

"…They say that the same people can understand each other better,"

"Understand each other better?"

"Yes,"

"How come?"

"Maybe it's because their past are almost similar,"

Sasuke immediately froze.

"_Don't tell me…you too?"_

"If I tell you, can you keep it a secret?" she looked at him.

He nodded.

"My entire family, my entire clan…was killed,"

His eyes were wide, filled with shock, sadness and pity.

"It was so quick. One second you had everything, but then its gone,"

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl ran down the streets, her pace quickening every minute. It was night time and almost everyone was home and asleep. She was late because their sensei decided to not let them go until they all finished their test._

_Her mid-back pink hair was flowing around her and her jade green eyes shone with slight worry under the moon._

'_I'm going to be late!' she thought._

_She reached the forest. It was dark and spooky but for the girl it was everyday routine and the fact that she doesn't hate scary things at all. She disappeared in a fog of mist and appeared at the entry of her house. It was a large compound build in a traditional Japanese style. There were also some cherry blossom trees inside and outside. She dash in hurriedly only to be surrounded by silence._

'_Where is everyone? It's too early for them to turn off the lights,'_

_Every light was off even the red lanterns that were hanging on the streets of the compound. The weird thing is, there were scratches and kunai marks on them. Not a single person and sound was heard. Nonetheless, she ran to her house, larger than the others, to find that it too was quiet. She took off her shoes and stepped inside._

"_Mother! Father! I'm home!" she said. Not one reply. She suddenly felt worried and unsafe, but why? She checked all parts of the house and still didn't find them. There was only one place left – the basement. It was empty compared to the other rooms, it hadn't been used for a few years but they still keep it clean. She got at the door and her hands tremble with fear of what might come._

'_Come on! Open it! Open it!'_

_With her strength, she pushed the door open and when she opened her eyes, she froze._

"_Hello, little sister," _

'_That voice…,'_

_Although she couldn't see but she was positive, there was no mistake. Why? Was it her imagination? It couldn't be, it mustn't be!_

"_Elder…brother…," gathering all her will, she spoke out the dreadful words that she wished was a mistake. The person stepped out from the dark, blue hair that spiked perfectly, jade light brown eyes that shone just like hers and fair skin. There was no mistake, it was him. Surano Haruno, the elder brother of Sakura Haruno and eldest child of Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno._

"_Tell me the truth…Tell me that you didn't do this and I'll believe you!" she yelled and pleaded at him, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare she never had._

_On the ground, lying, were her parents. Both of them were covered in blood, their own blood, pooling on the ground, dying it red. They were lying on top of each other like they wanted to be together even when dying._

"_Hn. Foolish little sister, can you not accept the truth that is in front of you?" His tone was that of amusement and darkness, this wasn't the elder brother that she knew. It had to be a genjutsu, this must be someone else trying to play a trick on her._

"_Where is he? Where is my real brother!?" she shouted, tears that never formed were gathering in her eyes, not because of sadness but anger._

"_You really are foolish aren't you? Where's that stoic face you always had? Where is it now?" he said mockingly but his expression remained unchanged._

_She gripped her hands tightly, ready to punch him right at his heart. Her tears were dripping from her chin and to the ground, her eyes filled with hatred and confusion._

"_You're the foolish one!" even when shouting her voice was silent. Then, she charged at him, kunais in hands. She threw them at him but he dodged them easily. She jumped and did a round house kick that he also blocked, she twisted her upper body and forwarded her fist, he caught it. She gave another kick distracting him and punched his cheek. She did a flip, while still in the air and kicked him in the chest. Her movements were fast and invisible._

_She skilfully landed in the ground while he stepped a few feet back. _

"_Your taijutsu still amazes me," he gave a small smirked._

"_Why did you do all this? Just tell me!"_

_He looked her in the eyes, his smirk fading._

"_If I tell you, will you believe me?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then what if I tell you, it was my goal from the start,"_

_She froze. _

"_What…do you mean?"_

"_From the day I joined Anbu, it was my ambition to destroy them, to destroy the Haruno clan. I wanted to be strong so I could test my power, my power that surpasses even father. I had to use it, I wanted to know what my capability was and so they became my target. Unfortunately, they didn't put up much of a fight, they're too weak, too small. They're not capable of what I can do, but still it was fun, hearing their screams and agony,"_

_Her grip on her hands soften, her eyes slightly wide._

"_The kekkei genkai that runs only in the main family of the clan, a power that can see the futeru, it's so amazing. The Mimorigan," _

(It's actually Psyqualia, I can't think of any other eye power more beautiful than it, but I came up with the name with the 'Mi' meaning future.)

_Mimorigan, the clan's kekkkei genkai. No one else except the main family had it. She knew because she was told by her father that he was able to achieve it at a young age, and so was she, though she never quiet used it, only when her brother trained with her. She never unlocked the full strength and collapsed if used too much but was still a skilled fighter with it._

_She let her guard down, he send a kick at her, her back making contact with the wall. The air left her lungs and a trickle of blood appeared at her mouth. She breathed hard. She looked at him with faint fear in her eyes, before she knew it he was standing right in front of her. His hand reached out to grab her neck, picking her up, he didn't let go, he was serious._

"_You're still far too weak. Had fun punching me?"_

_It was all a lie, it must be! But it was real, she came feel his gaze on her while she struggled at his hold. _

"_You must really hate me right now. Then grab that hate and use it to unlock your true power. One day you will be worthy enough to be my opponent," he released his hold on her. Right when she was falling, he punched at her gut._

_She fell to the ground with a thud at the door. Although her body couldn't move, her eyes were still half closed, dull with no light as she watched him leave fading into the black night._

_~End flashback~_

"…after that, I got sent into the hospital by the Anbu and woke up the next day to find they're all gone, not one of them left," she finished her story. He looked at her.

"…,"

"…,"

She gave a small sigh then looked at the sky.

This is unbelievable. He thought she was just a normal, weird girl. He was wrong, he wasn't the only one who saw their parents' deaths. He always thought he was the only one who understood real pain and betrayal. He was wrong. She shouldered the whole thing by herself and stood away from everyone. His eyebrow furrowed, his eyes sadden.

She stood up. None of them knowing what to say,but…was there really anything to say about this from the start? She turned. He watched her back, her small frame was small from the start and he doesn't want to see it get smaller. He grabbed her hand. She turned her head. He pulled her. She fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly. She was surprised. His arms only tightens.

"Next time, I'll stand by your side, I'll let you hold my hand anytime you want," he whispered into her ears. Her eyes widen slightly before they returned to normal. He let go and looked in her eyes with his warm ones.

"I'll lend you my hand when you want to hold it, I'll lend you my arm when you're scared, I'll lend you my shoulder when you're tired," he said, the edge of his mouth slightly curved upwards.

She relaxed and nodded. She held his hand with her small ones. He hold them tight in return, lending her his warmth. He pulled her close and let her lean on him while sitting on his lap.

This time, they are not alone.

**So this is it! I noticed it was longer than the other chapters. It you think this is too boring please tell! I'm not sure when will be the next update, but I'll keep trying! Thanks for reading!**

**-CeciliaWinnifer**


	6. Chapter 5: Until Death Takes It Away

**Hello again my dear readers! This is the fifth chapter. In case you don't know, the forth chapter (where Sasuke and Sakura were at the rooftop) was not a confession, just a way of caring, nothing else! But it will be soon. If you want to know more, read the story and find out for yourself!**

_~The next day~_

Since that night, Sasuke and Sakura had gotten closer. Naruto was idiotic not to notice but Kakkashi did, though he didn't voice it out. They were still idiots though, it was morning and they were outside the moment after breakfast saying about a competition of who is the fastest to climb to the top.

Naruto was a show off and was about to fall from a branch but was actually a joke. Then he did fall only for Sasuke to rush a caught him, but then again also ended up falling. In the end, Sakura was the one who saved them by tying rope on Sasuke, who held on to Naruto's feet. The boys continued training while Sakura and Kakkashi just watched from the sidelines.

"Sakura, I need to talk with you for a minute. Come," said Kakkashi. The others didn't hear though. She followed him into the forest.

_~In the forest~_

"As far as I know, you graduated with top scores from the academy and is great at every ninja skills. The only thing that I don't get is, you haven't even showed any of your power ever since the mission, other than good chakra control," he explained.

She looked at him anticipating.

"I want to test you. You're strength is undoubtly strong, but I still need to know. You see I'm curious at what you can do, especially knowing that you are good at fire techniques,"

Thinking back when she freed Sasuke from the Head Hunter jutsu, she closed her eyes for a while and then reopening them, confirming him that she accepts his challenge. Both of them got into a fighting stance, he was still holding his book though.

"Ready, GO!"

She charged at him and kicked, he caught it. She aimed a punch at him, he blocked it. He was not surprised at her attacks as they were just academy combat skills. As she gave a few more kicks and punches, they got faster by each second and it was hard for him to catch, forcing him to put away his book.

"_She's fast!"_

She gave a last kick and pushed him a few feet back. She landed perfectly on the ground and stood there normally.

"_Well, if she not going to attack soon then let's see if she can dodge this!"_

He did a set of hand sings.

"Earth style: Earth Pillars!"

He slammed his hand on the ground and the earth below her feet began to shake before rising in moving pillars towards her. She quickly jumped into the air dodging them, but they were still moving. She did a set of hand signs and blew out thick air.

"_Those are frost!?"_

The pillars immediately froze when came into contact with the air. She finished and landed. He got caught up and didn't pay attention to the icicle above him. He looked at the last minute and was luckily unharmed.

"_Not only she can form hard jutsus, she also doesn't need incantation and hand sings. Impressive,"_

"Alright, let's stop here. I've already seen enough," he called out to her.

"_Not only that, I almost got killed,"_ he sweatdropped when he looked at the icicles that missed their target.

_~Back with Naruto and Sasuke~_

"Huh? Where's Sakura and Kakkashi-sensei? Don't tell me they ran off to train secretly!" Shouted Naruto with rage that his sensei would teach her and not him.

"Naruto we're right here,"

Both of them turned to find Kakkashi and Sakura standing there. Weren't they standing on the other side?

"You guys trained enough already. Just give it a break, haven't you guys already got over the bet?" he sigh. They looked at each other before turning away.

"Hmmpfth!"

"sigh. Sakura, you go help the bridge builder. I'll stay at Tazuna's house, I'll be there after a while,"

She nodded and disappeared in a blur. He looked at them again before turning in to the house, leaving them in another glaring contest.

"You're going down teme!"

"Hn. If you can beat me,"

"Why you! Grrr,"

Sigh. They'll never change.

_~The next day~_

"Morning Tsunami-chan. Ahh~" a still sleepy Naruto greeted Tsunami while she was busy washing the dishes though she greet him back with a smile.

"Where's everyone?"

"Oh! You didn't know? Well, seeming that you trained so hard your sensei decided to leave you here. They've already went out with my father,"

"WHAT! You mean they left me!"

He quickly went to his room, get dressed and ran out throwing a quick goodbye.

_~At the town~_

"So this is the Water Village," stated Kakkashi.

They went to the market early in the morning and found it in a total mess. There were beggars, thief and orphans all over the place. Sakura almost got robbed by a man but was caught by Sasuke who stood beside her the whole time. Practically every store was broke with only very little things to buy, they were not so good too. Then, they bumped into a young boy who came running for food or money. Sakura gave him some bread that they bought, saying thank you and giving an innocent smile he ran away, probably to his family. The bridge builder explained that when Gato came, he took away almost everything they had and killing innocent people.

Now they were guarding Tazuna at the construction site. A worker came walking up saying he wanted to quit because there was no hope anymore. Tazuna took it seriously but still let him go since it was a normal thing, people quit once in awhile.

"You have to accept it. This is what had been of the village because of Gato's ruthlessness,"

"I understand fully why you're so determined to finish the bridge now,"

"Thank you. If we're able to finish it, we can connect with your village and get help. Not only that it will be easy if your village use it for transport,"

Kakkashi nodded in agreement. When noon came, the workers all went home to eat and rest, building a bridge so big wasn't easy.

"Why not you guys rest for awhile, I'll stay guard," Kakkashi said to his students.

"Not tired," said Sakura still looking fresh and awake with energy.

"Me neither," Sasuke replied.

"sigh,"

"You're students are strong Kakkashi," Tazuna chuckled.

Then, the whole area was surrounded by mist.

"He's coming. Sasuke, Sakura, go guard Tazuna,"

They immediately got into their fighting stance. Just like before, the mist got thicker and the atmosphere got slightly colder. Kakkashi stood at the front where Zabuza and the same hunter nin they saw that day appeared.

"Well, well. It seems your prediction was wrong Kakkashi," said a mocking Zabuza. Kakkashi eyed the boy.

"So you really are on his side,"

"Do not think of that man Gato. I serve only Zabuza, no one else. It must be obvious that I am the enemy from the start," said the boy.

"I won't say this again. Hand over the bridge builder and we'll spare you lives,"

"Don't think about it. There's no way that we're handing him over to the enemy,"

"If that's how you're going to play it then be it,"

Clones of Zabuza surrounded their formation.

"Kakkashi, your students aren't much of anything after all. That one is already trembling,"

Sasuke's hands that had a firm grip on his kunai trembled.

"Hn. I'm trembling with excitement,"

_~With Naruto~_

"_How can they just leave me?!"_

In the forest, Naruto moved quickly in hope of making there in time in case they're learning new stuff without him!

"_That's weird,"_

He stopped in his track to notice some weird scratch marks on the trees. No, they were too man made than usual scratch marks. Then, he found a boar lying in the grass.

"_Alright, things are definitely weird! Who did this is going to-! Oh no! Inari and Lady Tsunami!"_

He rushed back to the house.

_~Meanwhile~_

Kakkashi and the others were struggling to keep the bridge builder safe. Sasuke was able to destroy the clones and was busy battling the hunter nin, Haku as he introduced. Kakkashi and Zabuza got into their fight with Zabuza and Haku impressed that Sasuke could keep up with his speed despite being in the mist. Sakura was guarding Tazuna and thinking if it was best to use a clone and go help Sasuke instead.

"It's best that you don't underestimate them. Sakura is the sharpest kunoichi and Sasuke is the top graduate of the academy," Kakkashi said.

"Ha. They're no match with Haku. You see, I trained him myself, he never miss his target and has a great sense. Not only that, he developed a jutsu only he can use. Haku now! Show them what you can do,"

"Yes, master,"

He jumped backwards and started making rapid hand signs.

"Water style: Ice Mirrors Jutsu!"

"_What!?"_

Blocks of ice formed around Sasuke looking like mirrors. Haku got into one of them, his reflection showing in all of the mirrors.

"You may be strong but let me show you what real speed is about," said Haku as he got out a few senbones and threw them at Sasuke who dodge all of them.

Kakkashi, seeing this, tried to help Sasuke but was stopped by Zabuza who told him to hand over Tazuna or else his student will be in danger. Sakura was still deciding and Kakkashi seems to notice.

"Sakura!" it was a signal. She looked at Tazuna who stood behind her. He nodded in agreement. She immediately summoned a water clone to take her place while she rushed to Sasuke. She threw a kunai after doing a high jumped, perfectly distracting him while she got in. She threw another kunai that was also caught by the opponent.

"I see, you distracted me to get in. Are you forgetting that you left the bridge builder-, a clone," Haku returned back to the mirror. Sakura stood a few feet away from Sasuke, silently thanking that she came to help.

"If this is what you choose then I have no choice but to finish both of you,"

This time, all of the mirrors had senbones coming out directed at them, some missed but some got their target. Sakura just slightly winced, Sasuke cried in pain.

"You have a strong resistance, let's see how long you can last,"

More senbones came at them.

_~With Kakkashi~_

Zabuza was strong with his sword drawn, stronger than before, without the sword he'll have a lot of opening even for someone skilled at fighting. He just needed to find the right time to strike.

"Don't think of going in a help, your students will be finished off in a few seconds," Zabuza mocked.

_~With Sasuke and Sakura~_

Both of them fell in their backs wincing from the pain. The senbones stabbed on them grew more in numbers. It was hard to dodge when weapons came flying at them in all directions.

"_Damnit! He's fast!"_

They continued dodging and he kept on throwing more at them. Not to mention they couldn't tell which one was the real one since every time they throw at them they would switch positions.

!

"Sakura! Ahh!"

_~Outside~_

A kunai came flying to the mirror. Just like before, Haku caught it with ease.

"Hey! I think you forgot about something!"

"_This can't be,"_

"Naruto Uzumaki…,"

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead,"

He returned back to the house to find two of Gato's men trying to kidnap Inari's mom. She begged them to not take Inari and used her life as trade instead. They knocked her out when they saw him. He transformed into Inari and got her back before beating them up.

Kakkashi sweatdrop.

"He's still an idiot even at a time like this,"

"Hmm, no matter. Numbers won't change a thing," Haku reversed back into the mirror.

"_Did that guy just went in!?"_

_~With Sasuke and Sakura~_

"_If Naruto's throw some outside and me and Sakura throw some from the inside we'll-,"_

"Hey Sasuke, I came to save you guys,"

He thought too soon.

"Naruto!? What are you doing?"

"What do you mean!? I came here to save you and this is what I get!"

He was frustrated.

"That's it! I don't need your help,"

Sasuke turned to face the enemy.

"What are you doing?"

"Those mirrors are made of ice right, and what melts ice!?"

"It'll take more than that heat to melt this ice,"

_~With Kakkashi~_

"Ahhh!"

"Arrgh!"

Metal clashed with metal.

"Hahaha. Kakkashi can you hear their screams? You're students will be finished in no time!"

It was true, he was starting to doubt his worries.

_~With Naruto~_

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

Pain. All they felt was pain all over. They tried everything, distracting him with Naruto's clones so Sasuke could try to escape. Naruto used his clones to capture one but failed. They tried to figure out which was the real one but ended up with no results.

"Like I've said before, no matter how many of you come at me you'll just be risking your lives,"

"Like…I'll lose…to someone like…you!" yelled Naruto while using his strength to get up. He and the others were pretty wounded and wouldn't last much longer. Sasuke got his legs wounded, he and Sakura were scratched all over with senbones. Sasuke deflected another barrage of senbones for Naruto with his kunai. Sakura was getting up well.

"_Water won't work then maybe something else,"_

"Naruto, can you do it again? You're shadow clones,"

"Of course,"

Naruto charged at him again. This time they were able to mark him at the hem of his sleeve with a fireball jutsu.

"_Got him!"_

There was one thing, they can't tell which one 'cause they were too fast.

"So you're more worried about your friend huh?"

"Ahh!"

They all go down the same time.

"Then I'll just go for your little friend!"

!

Everything was in slow motion, the attacks came to Sasuke. Naruto tried to get up. Water came rising up in a wave of shield. Then, blood was splattered on the piece of ice shield in a flash of pink. Haku was immediately thrown back, his back hitting the mirror.

**!**

"…Sakura…,"

She was leaning on the ice shield she made, her eyes dull and her body weak. She'd look peaceful if not for the blood.

"_So she risked her life to protect him instead,"_

Her legs gave away and she slipped down, falling on her side, her eyes covered by her bangs just when the shield shattered. He pushed himself to her, cradling her in his arms with his head lowered.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? You might as well get used to it, this is the way of the shinobi,"

Looking at her made him remembered the small amount of time they spent together. He remembered when she told him of her brother's betrayal, of her living in his shadow that she eventually got used to. He remembered when she told him that she was used to her thin existence thus distancing herself from others. He remembered when she held his hand that night. He remembered her small frame when he held her.

"_No…,"_

He hugged her tightly, his chakra flared, his eyes seeing red. He can feel an immense chakra emitting from behind. Naruto?

"You're going…to pay," muttered Naruto.

"_Immposible. What is this power? And those eyes?"_

Sasuke's eyes glowed bright red, his sharingan spinning widely. Anger, hatred, furious…

Haku was caught off guard when Naruto attacked him, his chakra was so strong that it broke some of the mirrors. Red chakra covered his body and forming a figure of a fox, the needles that penetrate him was detached from his body, his wounds healing so quick for healing jutsu to copy. His eyes red, the pupils were like that of a fox, the whiskers marks on his face appeared more real and sharp claws formed on each hand.

This wasn't Naruto.

_~With Kakkashi~_

The Sakura clone that guarded Tazuna puffed away surprising Kakkashi.

"_If the clone's gone then that means…,"_

"You see Kakkashi. It seems that the girl's finished. So much hope for a bunch of brats!"

Suddenly, a strong wave of chakra flowed from where the cage of ice was.

!

"_This chakra is from the nine tails, but how? Did the seal break? No, it just slipped. I have to end this fight quickly!"_

_~With Naruto~_

"Why won't you kill me?"

Haku was lying on the ground, Naruto on top him.

"Because…I'm not like you who take people's lives easily! That's why!"

"For that plain reason, you let go of the chance to avenge your friend. How foolish,"

"Why!? Why are you like this! Treating lives like nothing at all! Are you serious!?"

"You do not understand the real way of the shinobi, that you have to choose between life and death. Please, just kill-,"

"No, maybe I still have a purpose,"

_~With Kakkashi~_

"Chidori!"

"_I don't have time to dodge!"_

"_Master…,"_

!

"So he protected him with his own life,"

Right before the chidori hit its target, Haku intercepted making him the victim. Unfortunately, the blow was right at his heart so he dies after.

"Ha..ha..Hahhahaa! Kakkashi, what's that about being my last fight? That I'm going to die?" Zabuza, instead of maoning for the death of his own subordinate who sacrificed his life for him, laugh at it. He grabbed his sword and was ready to slice Kakkashi who got his hand caught in the boy's flesh, even if it means having to cut through the boy's body. Kakkashi knew what was going to happen and jumped back with the boy in his arms. He laid him on the ground, closing his lifeless eyes.

"…This is it. This time I'll make sure this is your last battle,"

Both shinobi got ready and charged at each other.

_~With Sasuke~_

"Sakura…,"

He stared at her peaceful face. She seemed different from her usually silent-self, she was more…at peace.

He couldn't feel anything. He heard there was saying, when you feel extremely scared or hurt, you actually don't feel anything at all. This must be what they meant. He was actually worried for a girl, all his life he never felt this worried for a girl, never. Her frame was small that she fitted perfectly in his embrace as he held her so ever close, her body was cold and her face pale (not that she doesn't look pale from the start) that he didn't want to believe it. Was she still alive? He couldn't feel her pulse nor was there any moment to show she was breathing.

He was scared, he was scared if she might really be gone, the only person who understands him will be gone just like that, just like his and hers parents.

What happened to the vow he made to himself that night, to protect her and be by her side? Were all those words he spoken just a piece of paper to be thrown away? Was he really a person to not keep his promises? He'd just let her get hurt while he can't do anything at all, just holding her while she lays limply in his arms. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wanted to cry but there were no tears, he wanted to shout but his voice was caught in his throat, he wanted to hold her tighter but his strength wasn't there to support him. How can this be, was he really so weak that he'd just let everyone precious to him die?

"_Sakura…,"_

Suddenly, like a miracle, his hand that was holding hers felt a movement. This caused him to immediately break out of him trance.

"Sa…suke…," she slowly opened her eyes, they were just like her everyday eyes but it was enough to confirm himself. She wasn't dead, she's still alive.

"Sa…Sakura?...Sakura!" the wall that he built around him finally broke, crumbling to pieces. His hand went to caressed her face, tucking away strands of hair. Her hand went to grasp his but only for him to hold them in his warm ones.

He was so happy. He cuddled her closer his face touching hers, like they were kids sleeping together. A smile appeared on his face.

_~With Kakkashi~_

"Well ,it seems things are taken care of," Kakkashi said. Naruto was standing beside Tazuna with a down expression.

Kakkashi finished off Zabuza just in time to find Gato and his men were here. Somehow, he was declining to pay Zabuza since the fees were too high and started to kick Haku for breaking his arm back then even though he was already dead. He ordered his men to kill Zabuza, who was angry at how he treated Haku. Zabuza, even when heavily wounded by swords that stuck to his back, determined to kill Gato. Gato got afraid and was about to run for it but Zabuza pushed him off the bridge, killing him in the end. His men were scared and didn't care about getting paid or not, they tried to squeeze on a small boat that couldn't even hold seven people. Kakkashi and Naruto, using clones, defeat the rest when Inari and the villagers scared them. Inari seemed to have gained back his belief that there are heroes in the world, mimicking Naruto's heart of fire.

Sasuke walked up to them, carrying Sakura bridal style. Naruto was happy and relieved that she was fine. She apologised for leaving Tazuna which he said it was okay. Even though she said she was fine, Sasuke being Sasuke denied and didn't let go. How sweet. Everything was alright in the end.

_~The next morning~_

"Thank you for saving our village," Tazuna said.

The whole village was at the bridge to see of Team 7. The bridge was finally finished making it easier for them to travel back. Tazuna named it the Naruto Bridge to remember a great hero who inspired them. Inari was holding back tears but Naruto was the first one to cry, saying that it was okay to cry once in awhile. Sasuke held on to Sakura's hand, not letting out of his sight ever since the battle. He surprised them when he slept in a chair next to her bed that morning because he wanted to make sure she was perfectly healed and safe to get out of bed. Kakkashi could only smile at his cute and childish antics which she didn't complained. They bid their last goodbyes and went ahead. Sasuke and Sakura were walking behind Naruto and Kakkashi. It was a really nice walk back home and reached the village gates in on time. The guards greeted them and welcomed them back especially Naruto, seems like not everyone hates him. Kakkashi went to the Hakage tower to report their mission, Naruto went to Ichiraku's and that leaves Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come, I'll walk you home," volunteered Sasuke which Sakura silently accepted.

They walked down the streets ignoring the stares and whispers of the villagers which were really obvious.

"Isn't that Uchiha and Haruno?" "When did they get together?" "What a sweet couple!" "How did they get together?"

Sasuke would glare at anyone who looked their way or any men that would look at Sakura while she remained unfazed.

"_How annoying can these people get!?"_

"Sakura, where exactly is your house,"

He noticed that none of the house were hers, they don't even look like it from the start. There weren't any other compounds either, since she came from a clan just like his.

"Keep walking. I'll take you there,"

He sent a weird look her way but she didn't bother. They almost reached the end of the streets, no one was there, maybe one or two but they were too far off to pay attention to two genins. Suddenly mist started to surround the place until they were completely emerged. She kept a firm hold on his hand to indicate she was still there. They appeared in front of a large compound in the middle of nowhere of the forest, assuming it must be quiet deep. The compound was quiet big even looking at it from the entrance, cherry blossom trees and the flower surrounding the place. Flower petals were flying all around and butterflies were everywhere. This definitely wasn't some place ordinary people would live in.

"Welcome to the Haruno residence. I'll…show you my house," slowly she pulled him inside. Unlike other residence that were made of concrete and metal, the place was made of traditional material. The wooden and bamboo house, some were high with wooden pillars to support them, the grass ground with soil roads that leaves to the door of every house, some with stones, the beautiful small gardens that were at the front, the sound of flowing water that was not too loud and not too silent, the birds that chirped on roof tops. If this was what they looked like from the road, he couldn't imagine what was on the inside.

They kept walking on the one single road until they reached a much larger house, actually every house was fairly big. There was a shrine at the left (from the front left not the back left), the bells gave beautiful ring whenever the wind blew. She took him inside, inviting him in. He looked around. Everything was neatly and perfectly arranged. The vases were beautifully designed, with delicate flower in them, the furniture were high quality and were well taken care of, instead of modern chairs there were futons to sit on and a large rectangular table. The wall on the left side was covered with thin wood to hang pictures of her family, in the middle of the wall was a large hallway that lead to other rooms, same to the right side. At the back was paper slide doors (I don't know what their called or how to name the parts of a Japanese house, but their like modern glass doors. Please forgive my lack of ability to introduced the place) that lead to the back garden. It was absolutely amazing, he definitely didn't see any other gardens that could be compared to this. There was a large pond with a red bridge that links every part together. There was a resting place at the center, big enough to be a small study area (I don't know how to describe things okay. If you want to know then search for ancient Chinese imperial gardens), few cherry blossom trees stood around, some fish were swimming in the water, a pair of black and white fish was swimming in a graceful pattern as if they were dancing. He was stunned at the sight, everything was so peaceful. To think that a masscare had happened here 8 years ago. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Sakura calling him name.

!

"Sorry, what were you talking about,"

"Nothing, you were dozing off so I called you,"

"A-Ahh,"

She led him back to the living room and served him tea. He took a sip.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh…?"

"Your wounds,"

She had a faint blush and looked down.

"I'm fine now. You don't have to worry,"

There was silence for awhile. Then, Sasuke lifted a hand and caressed her face, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…for letting you get hurt…," he had a guilty expression on his face. She went to hold his hand in both of hers, they seem small compared to his.

"It's…alright…," she squeezed his hand a little. He gave away and embraced her in his arms, her head rest at his strong chest.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again Sakura. This time I promise with my life,"

"Sasuke…,"

He looked down at her and smiled.

"I will stay by your side, always,"

She gave a small smile only he ever saw.

"En,"

They stayed in that position, happy to have each other. She lay safely in his warm embrace. The promise he gave her was unbreakable, she was sure of it.

Until death takes it away.

**So this is another chapter. Again I repeat this is not a confession and they're not a couple, it will be in later chapters. I was afraid that if I did a slow romance then readers would probably get bored and mad. I'm not sure if you guys are mad after knowing that or this was not a confession just CARE! Again thanks for the reviews and please write some more!**

**-CecilieWinnifer**


End file.
